1. Field
Provided are a mesh electrode adhesion structure, an electron emission device, and an electronic apparatus including the electron emission device, and more particularly, an electron emission device, where adhesion of a mesh electrode is reinforced, and an electronic apparatus including the electron emission device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray generating apparatus having a triode structure, a field emission display, a backlight unit or the like uses an electron emission device including a cathode and a gate electrode. In order for the electron emission device to operate, a high electric field is required, but the high electric field may adversely affect structural stability between the cathode and the gate electrode inducing a voltage.